House Hopping
by DancesWithWolves7
Summary: Sherlolly. John and Mary temporarily move back into Baker street, trying to make their bad situation advantageous by spending more time with Sherlock. But after the first week he wants his space and begins to spend time at Molly's. Mostly Sherlock and Molly with very few and short john/mary. Humorous situations ensue with cute moments. Maybe some dirty jokes here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure I'm not the only Sherlock fan despairing at the lack of new content, so here is some Sherlolly to make this wait a little bit more bearable.**

 **First time writing Sherlock fanfiction, but I am trying my best to keep everyone in character. As always criticism of any kind is welcome and thank you for choosing to read this story.**

 **On summer break so will update regularly every week or maybe sooner if I can.**

 **This takes place after the Reichenbach Fall.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: Nope Sherlock isn't mine_

* * *

John walked out of the bedroom fully dressed and made his way towards the kitchen. Mary was already there, eating some toast with jam as she read something on her phone. John kissed her on the top of her head before sitting down across from her and helping himself to breakfast. He had bags under his eyes and his movements were sluggish.

Mary put down her phone and looked at him with concern. "Why don't you call in sick today and stay home?"

"Wish I could, but I have a lot of patients today. Flu season and all.", he replied miserably. Every fiber in his body wanted to do just as his wife had said and stay home, but he had responsibilities.

"John, you're really tired. You haven't slept well in days", as she said this she leaned forward and touched his arm gently. He gloomily stared down at his coffee.

"I'll be fine, they finally tore down that building last night so I'll catch up on my sleep this week", he stirred his coffee with the butter knife. Mary looked at him do so and held back her tongue from pointing this out. He looked miserable enough already.

She was about to reply when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around to look and gasped in surprise as she saw a rat scurry behind the fridge. John, merely looked up with a "hm?".

"John, I think I just saw a rat in our kitchen", she said calmly.

He blinked in confusion several times. "Where?"

She pointed, "It went behind the fridge." She looked at him expectantly but all he did was say "hm" again.

"You really need some sleep. Having a rat in your kitchen should be somewhat alarming, considering we're thinking of raising our children here someday", she said in a mild tone.

"Well it's gone now", as he said this, he tried to stifle a yawn. He looked at his phone and leapt up.

"Yikes Mary we're going to be late!"

"Today is my day off remember? But I can go today and help if you want", She said, drinking the last sips of her coffee.

"No, no stay here today then. I'd forgotten you have Tuesday off", he struggled a bit to put on his jacket but succeeded.

Mary got up, helped him with his scarf and kissed him goodbye. Grabbing his wallet and keys he made his way to the door and opened it only to be greeted with a man in a construction outfit with his hand raised to knock. He lowered it with a sheepish expression and handed him a flyer.

"What's this? I'm late to work", John said gruffly.

"Sorry sir, but unfortunately due to the demolition of the old building next door the vermin seem to have escaped into nearby areas. There was a mix up you see and the fumigation wasn't actually carried out-

"Vermin?"

"Rats, sir. Lot of 'em", the man said. " The city is going to deal with it free of charge for the nearby establishments that have been affected, but the residents must leave the area before we begin"

John was losing his patience. He had work, he was tired, and now he might have to leave his home. Before he could say anything Mary popped up beside him.

"What's happening?", she said. The man explained again.

"So when do we have to leave?", she said, taking this surprisingly well.

"As soon as possible m'am. The faster this is done the faster you can go back to your regular lives.", the man said.

* * *

Molly stood behind the glass as she watched Sherlock once again conduct the riding crop experiment on a corpse. She was used to his odd experiments by now, but she still found it interesting to watch. Well he was always interesting to watch.

She sipped her coffee, hoping it would give her the boost she needed. She had not been sleeping well as of late and this had been her fourth cup so far. And it was only 10 a.m. She felt Sherlock's phone vibrate in her pocket (He had left it behind again in the lab). Checking who it was and seeing it was John, she decided to pick up.

"Hello", she said cheerfully.

"Sher- oh, Molly. Sherlock forgot his phone again?", John asked.

"Yep", she said taking another sip. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh I really needed to talk to Sherlock but I guess you can pass on the message. Mary and I won't be able to stay at our place because it's getting fumigated – long story- and we are going to crash at my spare room until this blows over."

"Oh okay, I'll let him know. You guys okay?", Molly asked.

"Oh yeah, if fine meant being kicked out of your house for two weeks. But yeah sorry Molls, I'm just tired and cranky", he said. He yawned again.

"No, it's fine John, I'll let Sherlock know. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Yep, will do. Thanks Molly", he said. With that he hung up.

Slightly troubled by the sudden unfortunate situation of her friends, she went to take another sip when she realized her cup was empty. Sighing she walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

When she walked back into the lab, Sherlock was already there looking at something through the microscope. She left a cup of fresh coffee near him. He muttered a thanks before picking it up and taking a sip. He almost spit it out and made a disgusted face.

"Molly what is this?", he said looking at her.

"It's coffee. What's wrong with it?", she asked as she leaned against a table.

"It's too….bitter. You know I like sugar."

"Oh, oops that's mine then.", she hurried over and switched their cups. Sherlock looked down at his new cup, and the stain where Molly had placed her mouth. Molly saw him do this.

"Oh, fine I'll get you another cup if you want.", already reaching out for it. He held up a hand.

"No, no it's fine.", he said. He placed his lips on the cup and drank from it.

Slightly surprised, she took a sip from her own cup. Of course she wouldn't mind putting her lips where Sherlock's had been.

"Coffee isn't going to solve your problem, Molly.", he said, as he went back to using the microscope.

"Wha-"

"You have dark bags under your eyes, your temper is slightly irritable, and your skin has a pale complexion. Not to mention your sluggish movements and mismatched socks. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you have been missing out on sleep because your landlord above you just got married and wont stop shagging-"

"Okay okay , I get it. But what am I supposed to do? I have no time to sleep during the day, so coffee should keep me going for now.", she said defensively. She wasn't the Molly who stuttered around him anymore. Which was a nice change.

"I figured as much. Why not sleep over at Baker street sometime? John isn't using his old room anymore.", he said nonchalantly. Molly almost choked on her coffee.

They had slept in the same flat before, when he would crash at her place ( specifically her bedroom..with not her in it) but him asking her over his place was a whole new situation.

He took notice of her silence. He looked up at her flushed face.

"Ah finally some color. Come on Molly I'm only offering my spare room. Isn't that what friends do? Help each other?", he said with slight cock of his head.

Now it was time for her to stutter. "Ye-s yes of course! Thanks Sherlock." They grinned at each other and Sherlock went back to work. Molly had already taken care of all the paperwork she needed to do. They had hired a couple of new interns so the workload had greatly diminished for her. All she had to do now, was steal glances at Sherlock when she thought he wouldn't notice.

She suddenly had the need to use the restroom (this was her fifth cup of coffee after all), uttering an excuse that fell on deaf ears she left the lab. On her way she realized that she forgot all about Mary and John. Eh, she would tell Sherlock when she went back.

* * *

She walked back into the lab. No Sherlock. She went into her office. No Sherlock. Morgue. He wasn't there either. Apparently he had gone. She was about to call him when she reached into her pocket. Drat, he left his phone behind.

After her shift ended that day at 5, she took a cab towards Baker Street. Sherlock no doubt was expecting her to return his phone in person. Of course he would, he may have changed for the better these past few years but he could still be an arrogant – woah okay Molly, calm down she thought. This lack of sleep really was making her cranky.

After Mrs. Hudson let her in, and had a short but nice chat with her she went up to Sherlock's flat. She spotted some luggage in the hall, no doubt Mary's and John's. She looked around but no sign of Sherlock. She timidly placed his phone by his laptop, which was open. She curiously peeked at the screen. Nothing exciting, just his email which was full of requests for his detective skills. She was having fun reading the subject lines of his mail when he felt a presence behind her.

"Being nosy doesn't suit you Molly.", he said.

She squealed in surprise and turned around, embarrassed at having been caught looking at his mail.

* * *

 **So how is it going so far? love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt a bit of inspiration hit me this morning so I decided to type up this chapter right away.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this and shown their support! It really puts a smile on my face.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, sorry!", Molly exclaimed as she hastily turned around and moved a few inches away from the laptop. "I was only, you know, just curious."

"It's fine, no interesting cases anyway," he said as he sat and stretched out his hand towards her as he scrolled through his email with the other.

She stood there confused at his gesture. He kept his hand outstretched until he sighed almost impatiently.

"My phone Molly, isn't that what you came here for?" he said. Said phone laid not 3 inches away from him. She held back an eye roll as she grabbed it and placed it in his palm, her fingers brushing with his momentarily.

He checked his phone for any messages or missed calls, but not finding any he put it away in his pocket and resumed scrolling through his mail, in hopes he had skipped an interesting case.

"Well...bye. I guess", she said awkwardly as she gathered her things and turned to leave. He looked up and said, " Have you forgotten about my offer? I said you could catch up on sleep here."

She looked at him and pointed upstairs. "But John and Mary…."

He pointed at the couch. "I won't take no for an answer. You're much slower and duller when sleep deprived. "

Ignoring his comment, she dropped her things to the floor and made her way to the couch. She was really tired and a short nap sounded good. She sat and was about to lie down when she realized she had a problem. The couch was right in front of where Sherlock sat at the computer giving him a perfect view of her. Now Molly was most comfortable sleeping on her stomach but it was too awkward to take up that position on the couch. Sleeping on her back was not even an option, as she could never fall asleep like that. Her remaining choices were to sleep on her side.

Now if she laid on her left side, she would be facing Sherlock and falling asleep knowing he could easily look at her over his screen, made her feel nervous and self conscious. But if she laid on her right side, Sherlock's view would be comprised of her rear end. Either option made her feel weird and self-conscious.

"Are you going to stay here?", she asked.

He looked up, "Unfortunately. It seems I won't be taking any cases today", he said bitterly as he closed his laptop and leaned back. She nodded and continued to sit there unsure of what to do now.

He looked at her and was about to tell her to just lie down already, when he noticed her obvious discomfort. He sighed, realizing he was the cause of this.

"Molly, I'm not going to experiment on you while you sleep. I only do that to John. So, you have no need to worry.", he said hoping that would settle the matter.

The way he phrased that sentence made her want to giggle but she held it back. She nodded and yawned. Oh to hell with it she thought, she was too tired, so she grabbed a cushion as a pillow and turned on her right side. As soon as she closed her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **3:00 a.m.**

Molly's eyes fluttered open. She had remained on her side for too long causing her arm and leg to cramp up. She was about to turn over and was about to fall off the couch but she stopped herself in time. Momentarily confused as to why she was on a couch and not her bed, she remembered where she was. Giving a short and panicked gasp she reached for her phone in her back pocket. Looking at the time she scrambled to get up.

Oh no, she couldn't believe she had slept here for that long! She only had planned to take a short nap and then go home! Poor Toby, he must be wondering where she was and must be so hungry. She really had to pee first though, so first the bathroom and then she would leave. The curtains were drawn so it was too dark for her to see anything properly. She tried to slowly make her way around the mess but her leg, which had fallen asleep, was making things difficult.

Her foot collided with something and she exclaimed in surprise as she couldn't get her balance and fell face forward. A strong hand wrapped around her middle and stopped her descend.

Sherlock pulled her back up into a standing position, then went over and turned on the lights. Molly stood in the middle of the room with her hair all disheveled, looking surprised.

"I knew you were a morning person Molly, but this is ridiculous.", he said, no signs of tiredness on his face.

She was a bit flustered from what had just happened, but that went away when she remembered she had to go see Toby. When she said this, he waved away her concern.

" You showed no signs of waking up any time soon, and I knowing your, attachment to your pet, would be worried about him, I took the liberty of going there and feeding him. He seemed happy to see me, or rather happy that someone was there to give him food. And honestly Molly it wouldn't kill you to tidy up a bit. I didn't need to see which kind of underwear you use. Well I already knew anyway ", he said amused at her horrified expression as he said this.

She stammered a bit but finally got the words out, "How did you get into my flat?".

He raised an eyebrow and held up a keychain with a set of keys. Those were obviously hers. And she had had those in…her….back pocket. She immediately felt her back pocket and yep, obviously they weren't there. She blushed some more.

Sherlock chose to ignore this. " Well you're welcome for making sure your cat was still alive."

She had to snort at that. Her grogginess was giving her confidence a boost. "We both know you only did it because you were bored Sherlock. You haven't had a good case in two days." And with that she walked past him, snatching her keys from him and went to the bathroom to finally empty her bladder.

* * *

John descended the stairs. He had just had the best sleep he had had in weeks. He had to get to work soon, but he let Mary sleep in. It was 8 in the morning, meaning there should be sun coming in through the windows already but the when he got downstairs, the curtains were securely drawn, not letting a single ray of sun through.

The lights were off too, throwing the entire room into darkness. He knew this place by heart though so he could easily find the bathroom. As he walked past the couch though he noticed the pathologist peacefully sleeping there.

Taken aback by the unusual sight he edged closer to make sure that it was indeed Molly.

"Careful John, you're a married man.", came a voice from behind him. John closed his eyes in exasperation and turned to look at Sherlock, who was sitting in his chair.

"What is Molly doing here?", he asked. John honestly couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Well I had offered your old room, but as seeing that it is now being occupied by you and your wife I thought she would be more comfortable on the couch.", he said, crossing his legs.

"Sherlock, that doesn't really answer my question does it?", John asked. It was too early for this.

Sherlock could see John's patience leaving him so he decided to be civil.

"Her landlord upstairs has been way too…noisy as of late, so feeling the effects of sleep deprivation, I offered her the couch to catch up on sleep. Granted, I hadn't expected her to sleep over", he said.

"I see. Is that why it's so dark in here?", John asked.

"The light from the streetlamps was bothering her, she's an awfully light sleeper.", Sherlock said.

John was surprised that he would do this, but then again this was Molly. Sherlock trusted her. And saw her as a friend. He didn't want to think about her involvement in his faked death right now, so he grumbled and went to the bathroom.

Once John had closed the door, Sherlock turned his attention to Molly. Whose breathing indicated she had been awake for the majority of the conversation.

"Eavesdropping doesn't suit you either Molly", he said. And with that he got up and went to the kitchen.

Molly blushed in embarrassment at having been caught. Of course he would notice. She opened her eyes and straightened up. Slowly she disentangled herself from the blanket (Sherlock must have covered her sometime in the night), got up and went towards the kitchen.


End file.
